


Touch my hand

by Ricklennax



Category: Family Guy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Military, Police, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricklennax/pseuds/Ricklennax
Summary: Since that night that his father took his hand and rejected him, Kevin has rethought his feelings.





	Touch my hand

**Author's Note:**

> It only occurred to me to see moments of them two.

It was night at the Swanson house.

Kevin was in the room completely alone, his mother had gone out with Lois and her friends to a nightclub, her father worked and her little sister took a long nap.

\- Bored... - Changing channels - Action - Change channel - Caricatures - Change channel - Strong sex, I guess this -

Outside he sees blue and red lights and the sound of a car arriving by which he knew that his father had arrived from work.

\- Bonnie, sweetie! - The policeman enters calling his wife in his wheelchair.

Kevin sees his father - He left with his friends -

\- Well, I hope you bring dinner - He takes off his police hat and watches TV - What do you look boy -

\- Eh... - Between closes his eyes somewhat embarrassed.

The father watches television and laughs at this.

\- What worries you if you are already an adult? - Go to the kitchen - Just make sure your mother does not see you watching that -

Kevin stares at the television, it feels weird that your father sees you watching porn and looks completely normal.

For some reason he did not feel excited when he watched television, strange because he liked girls.

All he thought was what happened that night.

\- Does it bother you if I watch the newscast for a moment?, I'm following a murder case up close - Joe arrives with a beer.

\- Eh, do not worry, go ahead - He passes control of television.

The police change channel to watch the news, kevin felt a little nervous, his father only had attention on television.

In the news there was a helicopter chase of the case, several police patrols followed the killer.

\- Hello, Tom Tuker speaks to you, giving the news with my partner.. Diane.. - Tom Tucker announces the news somewhat uncomfortable

\- What? I thought Diane Simmons was dead - Kevin confused.

\- You know that nothing is respected in this program - Joe responds sincerely.

\- Thanks Tom, today an assassination and kidnapping attack happened during the morning and now we have a shot of the police persecution - Diane reports this.

\- Oh. dammit! - He says angrily - Why are they such idiots? They have him right in front of him, catch him catch him! -

\- Holy Crap.. - Kevin watched the scene.

I saw on television how the subject gave up, but he was not alone, it was all a hoax, he takes out a gun and four other men get out of the car armed.

\- Fuck out of there they'll ruin it! - Joe screams scaring his son.

\- Someone cut the scene, now! - Diane scared.

\- This is what Diane sells, I will not look like that - Tom Tuker replies.

The criminals charge against the policemen being shot and fleeing the site.

\- Nooooo! - Joe screams.

\- Holy shit, then this is the news channel? - Kevin, little horrified, had already experienced worse things in Iraq.

The channel cuts the shot and returns to the presenters who were with their eyes closed.

\- Has it happened? - Tom Tuker clears his throat - We come back after these announcements .. -

\- Fuck! - Joe throws his beer with rage - Who thought it would be achieved if they are just children!? Now it will be hard for me to track down those bastards! -

Kevin confused - What?, are you kidding dad? - Look at him annoyed - Did you see what he did to those subjects? They would kill you! -

The policeman still upset - What do you say?, are some rookies did not follow a single rule when making the attack -

\- It's idiotic to follow them and risk that way, leave that to other cops who can do something! - Answer the boy.

\- Hey boy, I demand respect you know I'm a police chief! - Crosses arms.

\- You're too stupid to look at what's going to happen to you, understand! - Push his father pulling his chair on the floor - Oh god, dad! -

The policeman lets out a small whimper as he falls and fits small glasses of drink on his arm.

\- God god, I'm sorry I'm sorry! - It helps him get up and he sits on the furniture - I'm so sorry I did not want to just.. -

\- No no, do not worry - Joe brushes himself off.

\- I locked myself I did not want to lock up - He shakes it - Let me help you please I did not want to... -

\- I'm fine Kevin! - He takes his hands - You did not measure your strength, you're as impulsive as I am at your age -

\- I'm sorry dad... - I looked at him repentant, God, he can not behave like this with his father - What's wrong with me? -

The policeman between closes his eyes and looks at him, the boy was quite nervous, the fulminating look of his father was the only thing that could stop him, even if he was already an adult.

\- Do not worry about that child anymore - He takes it from his shoulder and sighs - Well, you win, I promise to leave the case, although I was the one who asked for it - It seems that he will not win that promotion - Now, let's watch TV for a while , apparently I'll have the night off -

\- Thanks dad - Responds the boy.

Father and son watched television quietly, sports and police series, from time to time they changed channels to music at the son's request.

\- Damm it - Drinking another beer - Where will that woman be? -

Kevin watched television - Sure they went to the store twenty-four hours, they always arrive at dawn - It recharges the sofa - Do you remember the good end? -

Sketch

\- Lois goes down there - Said Joe's wife drunk while laughing like crazy.

\- The handsome man in stone, rrr - Lois drunk touching a statue of a man.

\- God Lois look the blouses are in discount! - The woman speaks pointing to the clothes.

There was only one on offer, and there was a girl who looked at Lois defiantly and then run both towards the clothes and start fighting.

\- Aah, you touched me a tit! - The rival girl complains.

\- Seriously? - Ask Lois.

The girl nods in response, Lois takes her face and throw themselves over each other kissing passionately.

\- Sorry lady - An employee watching - They are making a mess, the offer is almost over.. -

Bonnie looking pretty mischievous to the girls - It will happen to them, wait a little -

End of the Sketch

\- Oh, right - Responds Joe when remembering that.

\- Do you like this type of programs?. I mean, I honestly get bored a lot - Looking at that pathetic imitation of celebrities doing bullshit.

\- Who has the remote control? - Joe looks at him.

\- Oh.. - Leave the object aside - It's stupid. Can you believe that they were thrown on a sled from a great mountain? -

\- The Jackass always do that kind of thing - Responds the police.

Kevin laughs - That reminds me when we jump in your wheelchair down a snowy slope -

Flashback

One snowy day, the kids with their families were enjoying the snowy environment.

Joe was on a mountain with Kevin on his legs holding tight.

\- Well Bonnie, one two three four - Joe warns.

The wife pushes the wheelchair, father and son go down in the snow at a considerable speed, for fun.

But a stone between the nine causes that Kevin goes out still in spite of being attached to his father, the police tries to stop but ends up flying and walking in the snow.

Joe gets up, shakes the snow and cries his head - My god... -

He realizes he is standing, he could not believe this.

\- I can walk - He had control of his legs and began to make small jumps - It's a miracle! -

Then Kevin at high speed collides with his father breaking his legs again and leaving him lying on the snow.

Kevin gets up and runs to where his father is.

\- Sorry dad... - Not realizing what he had done.

\- Just get my chair - Lying on the floor.

End of Flashback

\- Oh, it's true - Remembering that moment - It was a good memory -

Kevin between closes his eyes somewhat distressed - But when I fell I broke your legs again... -

Joe laughs - It was the best ten seconds of my life -

Kevin actually was quite traumatized by that day, actually quite missed the times before when he could play baseball with him and do more coexistence.

\- Kevin - Note his face.

\- I felt sorry.. How I wish that.. - Kevin quite embarrassed.

\- I said it's okay, you've been pretty strange, and you worry me - With one hand on his shoulder - What's wrong with you? -

Kevin releases what he had to say. - Dad, do you remember three nights ago? -

Joe thinks for a moment, but it does not come to anything - What about that night? -

\- Mr. griffin married his son - He says something strange when he pronounces it.

Joe remembers - You know Peter is something, special -

Kevin starts to think something nervous - We saw everything and you.. Why did you take my hand? -

The policeman remembers and his expression changes.

\- Excuse me.. I do not know why I did that - He shrugs - Forget what happened -

\- But why? He thought - Looking at his father.

Joe sighs - The moment, maybe.. Lately I see you very distant and I can not show you any sign of affection, I did not want to make you feel bad -

The boy continues - Dad... I really liked that you did that.. Sometimes I would like to live with you more and I regret how I reacted that night -

Joe smiles for this - Calm child, here I will be a long time for you - It ruffles you.

Kevin smiles something red and feels his surprise hand on his back - I want you to be more than a long time - He puts his head on his chest.

\- I would like that too, son. - There was a worried face.

After all, how old were you already?

He had lost many years with him for his stupid decision to send him to war, being a child now was already a young adult.

The boy closes his eyes and sighs - He missed them every day in Iraq, he thought he would never see them again, it was so.. -

\- You are here, we will not lose you again - Responds the police hugging him.

\- I-I love you dad - It's the only thing that comes out of his mouth.

Joe looks at him - Me too, son -

That way they watch television for a long time, and it really felt good to have him close again, he missed his old man.

By the time Bonnie returned in the early morning they were both asleep, the woman found them tender to see them together like years ago, she wrapped them in a sheet to take a picture of them.

Then he kissed his two loves on the forehead and let them rest for the remainder of the night.


End file.
